Of Men and Mhir and of the Origins of all Magic and Theology of the World
By Heindelle' Pinblade Opening the old red tome, and skipping past the ever indulgent author's notes, you come first upon a lengthy table of contents. It intimidates you a moment, before you remember it's modest size, for a history book. Whomever wrote this was either not very knowledgeable or not very concerned with details it seems. Flipping through pages to the actual start you come to the first heading, on the pages within this rust colored leather. The Titan Sphere, Elysium Creation The Birth of Elysium - In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth, and the word was with God and the word was God (Genesis 1:1). An excerpt of The Prophet's book heard the world over. It is written in the old tongue that Elysium was once known by the name of Eden, and was made, to be home to the original thirteen races of man and fey, God created. A perfect paradise, Elysium was a world with no death or disease, no tedious work or pointless tasks, and no impossible ideas or broken dreams. The Early Days of Men and Mhir - In these times it is said, the humans, oldest among the races shared their knowledge and the people of the world all found their callings. The Orcs first, with their great instinct and might, prowled the lands as both great Warriors and Druids both challenging great beasts to a test of prowess, and seeking wisdom from the lives of trees. The Dwarves, boldest and brashest of the races, were the first to truly conquer the fear of the dark either by the faith of their paladins, or the shear eagerness of their Priests to see all the worlds bounty, and were rewarded with the many wonders of the earth. The Elves Keen to understand, marveled at each new piece of the world their rangers could find, and the divine designs their wizards uncovered. Hobbits ever cheerful with their Bards songs and their Sorcerers easy going magic shared with the world, the simple pleasures of a relaxed ballad, and a colorful light show, with good food and drink I'm sure. Lastly The Dragon Born, Ironically the youngest of the races, finding the other races mastering the world, noticed none had stopped to master themselves, and so created the way of the monk, and gain understanding of the mind, body, and soul The First End – While it is not entirely understood exactly what took place, early accounts of the Elves state that the first inhabitants of Elysium were humans, led by seniority by their species parents whose names are lost to time. Regardless these individuals by all accounts had become greatly wise and intelligent by the time they were encountered by other races, whom dubbed them the first born, and subsequently all humans, who are still called such to this day. These leaders acted as council to other races, until one occasion with the first dragon Parath'ha whom sought council of the human leaders. The nature of the first borns exchange with the one now referred to as, "The Serpent" is not well understood. Their motives unknown, and hotly debated among Clerics to this day, the first born saw fit to eat the fruit of Wyrmwood. What resulted is the event Orcs refer to as The First End. The eldest two of humanity, were cast from Elysium to an unknown plane, and the creator ceased to walk in physical form across the world. By Orcish oral tradition it is at this point that land ceases to provide food of its own accord, Impossibility is discovered, disease is born, and by the oldest known Dwarven tablets, the worlds first death occurred. For this act, be it foolishness or pride, many today still begrudge humanity for its fore bearers sin. The Days of Fog – Very little is known of the days of fog, from what is understood of earlier texts It would appear that what was early society broke down to infighting at the loss of the human leaders. In time much was lost, likely due to the newfound need to provide for themselves preventing the peoples of Elysium from passing down their wisdom and knowledge to their descendants, which up to this point, had little use in being recorded, though this is Scholarly speculation at best. At some unknown point uncertainty must have cropped up as to whether The Creator had left the world as a physical presence, or had simply left to elsewhere in the world. For however long this speculative debate may have raged it seems at some point a mass search began for the creators physical form. The Centuries of the Blind – It is at this point that both Holy text and common knowledge converge, as the generously opened Compendium of Christo records in what is refreshingly clear detail. After Unknown centuries of wandering, what was now called the Mosein, a people tired of a nomadic way of life, made a key discovery in the world's history. A Pale skinned Dragon, of ancient tongue was discovered and had made its den within a massive cavern beneath a great mountain. Much of the Draconic tongue was lost to the people of the Mosein, however in their broken Draconic they were able to ask the great and proud beast a few questions. The Creature was known as Nief 'heallom among its kind, great, powerful and feared. It explained that it was a powerful spirit made flesh (for at this time the people had lost the knowledge of what dragonkin were), and when asked, if it was The Greatest of All (a question ment to ask if it was the Archutect of Creation) the mighty creature answered to its own belief, “Yes, none are greater than I.” The people weary from generations of wandering rejoiced, believing their quest to find the maker had succeeded. Beneath this mountain, by the dragons permission, they began to carve out what would become a city like series of temples homes and places of business in the cavern around their new lord. For 333 years the people of this mountain city prospered under the dragons protection, though by its strict rule. However this was not to remain. As we all learned in Sermon as children, on the 33rd day, of the 3rd month, of the 333rd year of the Pale dragon Neif 'heallom 's rule over the Mosein people, an unknown wanderer came to the city. Speaking fluently the language of any who spoke to him he approached boldly the proud dragon Neif'heallom, with a gentle hand and sharp tongue. “Repent your wicked pride, most Naive of beasts.” Those famous words of challenge spoken to a colossal creature of power. “What manner of muddling would dare to disrespect The Most High!” Came the dragon, his titanic rage already sparked by this tiny mortals indignant posturing. “I would never disrespect The Most High, you however, arrogant serpent have none my favor.” Came the mortals calm response. In rage and disgust the dragon lashed out at this disgraceful exchange of words, only to be rebuffed with but one hand from this puny mortal. Rage boiled in the creature and he flew into battle, rebuffed blocked and struck to the floor effortlessly. Shamed and defeated, but ever proud, Neif'heallom, demanded from his foe the name of he who defeated him. To which the wanderer replied that such an answer was beyond his reckoning. Further angered the beast demanded again his name of the one able to best even the greatest of all dragons with such ease. “I have done no such thing.” The man replied. “my strength is neither mine own nor is yours for the indulgence of your glutenous urges.” Neif'heallom intrigued by the mans words and humbled by his might, for the first time in history, sat to listen. The man Elijah taught him of the history of the world and of its true creator,and of the meaning of his name. For all of his days the mortal would council and teach the dragon of what we all now know, and at last the people of Misein prospered. The mortals inevitable death many years later struck the dragon deeply, and he wept for 3 days, before falling silent, for 4 nights. On this day, the day we now call, The Day of Change., Neif'Heallom the pale dragon, took on the mantle of his fallen friend. Pronouncing it in the dragon tongue, he became known as Ili 'jah, the great Golden Dragon. Addendum- though it is somehow a hotly debated topic, it is rather obvious that the man we now call the prophet, was a dwarf. After all dwarves are the sturdiest and wisest of races, who else could produce such a fine leader as he? Certainly not those wood elves that's for certain.